Sudden Infant Death Syndrome (SIDS) is a significant cause of death among infants in their first year of life. To date, the underlying causes remain unexplained. The most recent research has shown, however, a connection between SIDS and blockage of the upper respiratory system. Consequently, many medical authorities today recommend that infants be placed on their backs with their spines straight (the so-called straight head position, or SHP). SHP ensures that the upper respiratory system is maximally opened. This reclined position reduces the possibility of re-breathing exhaled air. Physicians further recommend that infants be positioned such that their torsos are slightly elevated to reduce the risk of gastro-esophageal reflux. Overheating is also a factor known to increase the risk of SIDS. Suffocation is a well-known cause of infant death, particularly when the baby is placed or turns on its tummy in bed.
Because SIDS presents such a serious threat to infants, there is an immediate need for infant mattress that assists in the positioning of an infant so as to conform with current best practices for reducing SIDS.
Additionally, it has been noted that some infants develop a flat area on the skull (known as Flat Head Syndrome or positional plagiocephaly) during their first few months from sleeping on their backs all the time on a flat, firm surface. Doctors have noticed a startling increase of cases of plagiocephaly in the past 15 years. The onset of the surge coincides directly with the 1992 introduction of the American Academy of Pediatric “Back to Sleep” campaign advocating infant back sleeping to prevent SIDS. As more parents adopted these recommendations, cases of plagiocephaly skyrocketed. It is therefore desirable to also provide a mattress that will help to prevent infant plagiocephaly.
Moreover, some patients, for example burn patients, also need to be surrounded by air; it is desirable to provide free airflow around their lesions allowing better oxygenation and improved cicatricial processes, lowering the risk of infection. A mattress with a removable and washable mattress cover allowing free airflow is a must for these types of patients.